


Cast Away These Feelings, Darling

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, OT3, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Karin, Momo, and Toshiro come out to their family, lieutenant, and friends.





	Cast Away These Feelings, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Yuzu remains eerily calm as Karin delivers the news. 

Yuzu is a firm believer in twins wielding some magical and unbreakable mental connection. Said connection murders secrets and enables them to know every emotion, feeling, and thought. But it could also be that looking away from the cutting board means risking a finger. 

“I was suspicious,” she admits. “I knew confrontation or questions would cause you to overreact as bad as Ichigo. Now, his overreactions are warranted from time to time.”

 

Karin wiggles an overstuffed drawer until she can grab a ladle. Her cooking skills are nowhere near her sisters, but her hands need something and no one with a head laceration or bleeding everywhere. Instead, she attacks their bubbling soup.

“I wasn't hiding in embarrassment or shame or whatever else,” she sighs. “I once treated a man with tattoos for eyebrows.” 

Yuzu merely hums and slides the cutting board towards her. “I remember him. I always remember those fun patients.”

“Like I said, I wasn't hiding them in embarrassment of shame or whatever else. I just needed a plan on how to reign dad in.” 

Her cutting board slide and scrape is easy and smooth like this is some quick fix patient. “I sometimes wish he could slow down or mute his excitement. I wish for that but can't and won't ever ask him those things. Instead, I think of it like this: anyone that can tolerate his excitement like we do can probably handle anything.”

Then, moving with a fast tenderness, she peels her fingers from the ladle and shoos her away. 

“I have to do something,” Karin groans. “Otherwise I’ll start making us patients.”

“I recommend soccer.” Yuzu gives her a smile. “I can manage dinner and even have clothes ready for you.”

“You can have every fun patient for a month.”

“I might just be able to keep dad under control for three months.” 

-

Rangiku slumps over their designated paperwork hiding/nap couch. No matter how much she stares or promises to actually do something for once, her captain doesn't look up from his work. 

“I need the answer for an interview.” Rangiku sits upright. “I need the answer for an interview which is being conducted with every captain.”

“Does someone actually intend on asking Kenpachi Zaraki questions on his love life?” Toshiro shakes his head. “I assure you, no one is in danger due to my love life, therefore, no one should know anything about it.”

Her pouting slump resumes. Completing paperwork is always an option, which she should do anyway. Now, completing extra paperwork might cause him to open up just a little bit. Even a hint will be enough: facial features, eye color, or hair length. Toshiro remains completely impassive though. 

“I have one more question.” Rangiku ignores his frustrated sigh. “Whoever this person is — are you happy? 

“I am their equal.” He pauses a moment and then nods. “I am their equal no matter where we are or the situation. I am no ones equal anywhere else. I am no ones equal even among fellow captains.” 

“I see,” she murmurs. “Ill stop digging for hints. I would like to see them eventually, though?” 

“I still need time to consider that.” 

-

Izuru digs his knuckles into Renji's thigh, a begging/warning: do something or say something, but quit gawking like that. 

Momo rocks back and forth on her heels with a nervous smile on her face. Her news should not overly shocking considering her skipping their drinking night invitations more than normal and her increased trips into the world of the living with Captain Hitsugaya. 

“I haven't met her family yet,” she admits. “We're making the trip tonight, though.” 

Izuru contemplates turning his knuckle dig into a cruel pinch, especially when he snorts. “Does anyone ever mistake you for his older sisters? Does anyone ever mistake you three as siblings?” 

“You were going to be invited to dinner,” she scowls. “It was only because Yuzu requested it, but I am tempted to leave you behind now.” 

“I believe Ichigo can keep him under control,” Izuru says. “You also have Captain Hitsugaya.”

“I might extend an invitation to Captain Kuchiki,” she threatens. “You better behave and dress decently tonight.”

“I’ll extend an invitation for Rangiku.” He smirks. “We can bring everyone.” 

“Behave and dress decently for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for Renji/Yuzu to sneak their way in there, but it happened. 
> 
> I am in some hard depression and things have been happening which are just making it worse. I would've preferred a different coping mechanism than writing, but this one was much healthier, and it puts an OT3 on the site.


End file.
